


Muñeca

by MargaretCM



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, criminal investigation au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretCM/pseuds/MargaretCM
Summary: 1、推理刑侦向AU2、主CRISSI其他均为友情向3、文中涉及的所有内容均没有科学依据，请勿考究





	Muñeca

**Author's Note:**

> 1、推理刑侦向AU  
> 2、主CRISSI其他均为友情向  
> 3、文中涉及的所有内容均没有科学依据，请勿考究

（一）

西班牙 巴塞罗那 PM11:26

冰冷的月光映出树被风吹动的影子，如鬼魅一般在街上匍匐蠕动。不知是谁随手丢在一旁的铁罐子被风吹动，尖锐的铁盖在石头上划过发出刺耳的响声。克洛泽紧了紧身上的衣服，即使这个季节天气还算缓和，但他觉得这个地方总是格外阴冷，茂密的小树林遮挡了绝大部分阳光，即使是白天走过也感觉不到温暖。

克洛泽觉得自己今天真的倒霉透了，如果不是下班时候手一抖，就不会误删明早要用的重要资料，导致现在一个人走在荒凉的小道上。抬头看向前方，黑黢黢的树影只能在月光里时隐时现，他突然觉得有些不对，前方树干上好像多出来一个影子，隐约下仿佛是一个人影。

有人在那里吗？克洛泽不由得伸手握住胸前的十字架，祈祷上帝能够听到他的召唤，一手把打开着手电功能的手机往前方照去。

“你好，有人在……”

他的话瞬间卡死在脖子里，他的手在颤抖几乎要拿不住手机，手电筒的光晃动着照亮了前方的树底，她睁着无神的眼睛直直看着前方，脸上画着精致的妆，身上穿着红色晚礼服，双手以一种奇怪的状态无力垂下，她坐在那里仿佛是一个被遗弃的精美洋娃娃。

“啊！！！”

卡在喉咙里的声音终于传了出来，克洛泽几乎要控制不住自己的双腿摔倒在地，他终于明白自己看到了什么…

 

西班牙 马德里 AM8:20

“不是说熬了几天今天可以晚点到吗，怎么大早的又要集合…”

来人身穿考究的深色衬衣，裤子熨得笔挺，脚上踏着一双一看就价值不菲的定制皮鞋，手腕上飞轮几乎要冲出去嚎叫自己的价值，美剧里FBI的即视感扑面而来，看上去和市局里东倒西歪几乎是闭着眼睛吃早点的众人格格不入。

但很快他忍不住抬手大了一个大大的哈欠，路过一个小个子警察的桌边顺手拿了一块吐司，紧接着把自己摔在办公椅上，嘴里叼着吐司念念有词，瞬间便融合进了周遭的环境里。

“嘿，克里斯，还我的吐司！”被顺走早餐的小个子警察有气无力的挥了挥手表示抗议，但无力睁眼的睡意让他重新又趴回桌子上。

罗纳尔多耸耸肩，用一种语重心长的口吻教育，“卢卡，得有同事爱啊，这只是一片面包，如果你想要，等这个案子结束，我请你们都来我家吃饭。”他眼里亮晶晶的闪着泪光，仿佛被自己高尚的品质所打动，紧接着又打了一个大大的哈欠，这次看起来眼泪都要流下来了。

我可不吃水煮鸡胸肉，我宁可蹲在家里啃面包。这是办公室里人在这一瞬间的直接反映。

“闭上你的嘴，克里斯。”拉莫斯从门后的小办公室走出来，拿着手里的文件夹拍了两下罗纳尔多满是发胶的脑袋，“你困成这样还有空出门抹个发胶搞身行头，有空多睡几分钟不好吗？”

“我可是我们马德里的颜值担当，市局的门面。”罗纳尔多甩了甩根本不存在的刘海，微微抬起了下巴，“看看我这男模般的脸，雕塑般的……”

“那你怎么不去当模特。”罗小小的自我陶醉被拉莫斯无情打断，他把文件夹往桌上一甩，“5.15案的被害者又多了一个。”

“艹！”刚刚还东倒西歪的众人瞬间就清醒了过来，忍不住低低咒骂了一声，罗纳尔多倏然直起身来，眉头微皱看着队长，“在哪？”

“巴塞罗那。”

罗纳尔多觉得自己受睡意侵蚀太严重，仿佛出现了幻听。

“哪？”

“巴塞罗那，恭喜我们，要和巴塞罗那市局的人联合工作了。”

（二）

西班牙 巴塞罗那 AM8:30

“在假期第二天被叫回来，这是多么惨烈的事情啊！”从巴塞罗那市警局传来一阵哀嚎，紧接着黑皮肤小哥嘴里便被塞了一个苹果，声音硬生生卡在了喉咙口。

“萨穆埃尔，吃你的早饭吧！”皮克揉了揉被剃成板寸的脑袋，这是他在上个案子完结后给自己的新造型，“说起来，老大有说是什么案子吗，这么急把我们叫回来。”

“队长并没有说这个，而且不是所有人都回来了，你没发现吗，杰瑞。”梅西忽视了乌姆蒂蒂在那边的嚷嚷，认真整理着桌上杂乱的文件，顺便回答了皮克的问题。

“咳咳。”哈维站在办公室门口看着闹腾的队友敲了敲门企图引起注意，“都安静一下。”

闹哄哄的办公室瞬间就安静下来，哈维把手里的文件分发给众人，翻过室内的玻璃板把手里的照片贴上去。在强光灯的照射下，照片里女孩的面容每个细节都清清楚楚，精致的妆容遮盖了苍白的脸庞，睫毛细长仿佛还在微颤，双眼无神的睁着，嘴角微翘像是在微笑。

“上帝啊，这还是个年轻的姑娘。”内马尔有些不忍的看着现场照片，即使从警多年见惯了各种生死，但还是要保持对生命的敬畏，这是在警校时，他的教官挂在嘴边的话。他翻了翻手中文件夹为数不多的纸张，皱了皱眉有些不满的开口，“只有这些吗？基本什么信息都没有，法医报告呢？”

“遗体刚刚才被送到法医室。”拉基蒂奇靠在门边，明显带着黑眼圈的眼睛微睁着打了个哈欠，“你们休假了我可没有，我现在就去做一检。”

“呃，伊万，我不是在说你。”内马尔有些尴尬的清了清嗓，看着拉基蒂奇离开的背影飞快的转移了话题，“这种性质的凶杀案不是应该立刻转到我们我们队吗，为什么到现在才过来，第一现场估计都破坏了吧。”

“因为报案人打了091，而且因为害怕根本说不清楚任何细节，接警员只听到了个地址，便转到夜间安全处去了。而且，这个案子有些特殊……”

“我好像在哪里看到过这个类型的案子……”皮克蹙眉看着手里的照片，突然出声道。

哈维奇怪的看了皮克一眼，继续说道，“五天前，也就是5月15日，在马德里市的一个小树林里，发现了一具年轻女性尸体，穿着红色晚礼服，画着精致的妆容，全身所有的关节都被打断。初步判断，这是一起跨地区性质恶劣的连环凶杀案……”

“哎，你是怎么知道之前发生过的？”苏亚雷斯戳了戳皮克的手臂小声问，皮克有些尴尬望着前方，决定假装自己没有听到这个。

“跨区域案件就很麻烦了，上面决定谁负责了吗？”梅西问出了大家都想知道的问题。

哈维的眼神突然有些闪避，“根据总局的决定，将会成立专案组，由……我们和马德里市局各出5人，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯作为主负责人，伊万会作为法医负责人协同办案。”

办公室里的五人相互看了看，都露出了奇怪的脸色，好了，不用说也知道选定的五人是谁了。

“马德里的人马上就到了，等会你们去机场接下机马上就去现场吧。都给我成熟一点，不许打架……”说完最后一句话，哈维匆匆离开了办公室，留下五人面面相觑。

说到马德里市警局和巴塞罗那市警局的恩怨，得从很早开始说起。作为西班牙国家警察（CNP）下属市局里的两个翘楚，不管是在破案率还是在总局安排的各项竞赛中，两家一直作为头名的有力竞争者。特别是作为两家头牌警员的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多和里奥内尔·梅西，已经霸占了内部排行榜一二名好几年，谁是最优秀的警员也一直是内部争执的焦点。

对两家关系知道的一清二楚的马塞洛在飞机上忍不住问罗纳尔多，“警花同志，马上要和梅西合作了，有什么感想？”

罗纳尔多翻了个白眼，“我现在只想把你从飞机上扔下去，马蓬蓬。”

“嘿，能不能友好一点，这位警花…”

拉莫斯坐在前排听着后面的动静，默默带上了耳机，看着旁边抓紧时间补觉的莫德里奇和罗德里格斯，闭上了眼睛，感叹还是有正常人，祈祷不会丢脸丢到巴塞罗那。

飞机很快就落了地，罗纳尔多立刻恢复了精英模式随着队伍走在后面，马塞洛拎着大包走在身边喋喋不休企图让他说出对宿命之敌的看法。

“嘿，马德里的，这边。”

循声望去，能看到一个高个子男人不停地挥舞双手试图引起注意，但罗纳尔多的视线牢牢的锁定在他身边的小个子身上。小个子看起来毫不显眼，有一张微圆的脸庞嘴角带着酒窝，白皙的皮肤完全不会让人联想到他外勤警察的身份。但罗纳尔多知道，他瞬间的爆发力有多强，看起来弱小的身体潜藏着巨大的能量。

“挺可爱的。”罗纳尔多突然出声，然后径直朝梅西走了过去。

“……克里斯你就说说嘛，你到底……唉？？”马塞洛觉得自己耳朵仿佛出了问题。

“你好，罗纳尔多，接下来几天请多指教。”

梅西眨了眨眼睛，微微仰头看着对方伸过来的手，空气中传来淡淡的男士香水的味道，像是雨后森林的味道，他微微弯起嘴角，眼睛也随着笑容带上弧度，他伸出了手。

“久仰大名，请多指教。”

“留到车上再相互介绍吧，先去现场吧。”拉莫斯走上来拍了拍罗纳尔多的背，视线越过众人落在高个子身上，看到对方几不可见眨了下眼，不由得微翘嘴角。

（三）

“走吧，我们的车在那边，罗纳尔多先生。”交握的手自然分开，梅西对着罗纳尔多点头示意了一下，然后往前走去。罗纳尔多把手垂在身侧，手指忍不住捻了捻，仿佛上面还残留着些许温度。

“我先介绍一下之前那个案子。”坐在车里，拉莫斯回头给众人大致讲解了一下案情，“5月15日晚10:47，接警台接到报案称马德里市郊一个小树林发现了一具年轻女性尸体，接警台立刻转到我处，我们在零点28分赶到事发地点。由于夜晚光照条件极差，先对现场进行了封锁，并对尸体所在地进行初步勘测，等到了白天光线足够的时候，由痕鉴科进行全方位细致搜索。详细的报告和尸检结果都在文件里，你们可以先看一下。”

“尸体全身关节都被打断而且没有破坏掉表面皮肤，也没有碎骨残留，看起来不像是新手能做出来，法医有确定是折断的还是敲断的或者是用其它方式？”梅西仔细翻了翻手里的法医鉴定报告，“嗯？这里提到，尸体胃里没有任何残留物，也就是说死者在死亡前至少两天没有进食吗，这是不是意味着死者至少被囚禁了两天以上？”

拉莫斯和罗纳尔多对视一眼，拉莫斯用眼神示意对方来说。罗纳尔多有些尴尬的清了清嗓，“我们局里之前的老法医刚刚退休，现在还没有新的主任法医师上任，暂时由实习生暂代，所以……呃，很多细节上面可能……”

“所以也就是这些方面都没有确认了？”内马尔想都没想接话道，一瞬间车里气氛有些尴尬，他左右看了看，默默缩回了梅西身后。

“没关系，伊万是个很优秀法医，第一具尸体也运过来了，我相信他能看出些不一样的东西。”梅西默默抬出了拉基蒂奇给内马尔挡刀，并决定把小白给他的《论说话的艺术》转赠给内马尔。

“伊万的水平确实很棒，我可以证明这一点。”坐在车后排的莫德里奇默默举手，并飞快转移话题，“虽然我们法医不太靠谱，但现场排查保证是没有遗漏的。”

“知道你们是校友了卢卡，不用强调这个，有一个点，我想我们得注意一下。”罗纳尔多轻咳了一声吸引了全车的注意，“我们在尸体旁边发现了一些桔红色花瓣，经过鉴定，可以确定是木棉花。”

“木棉？”梅西怔了怔，搜索了记忆中关于木棉花的部分，有些迟疑的开口，“我没记错的话，木棉花喜湿喜热，基本不在地中海气候下分布吧？而且现在，花期应该也过了吧？”

“至少我就没有在西班牙见到过木棉花。”苏亚雷斯耸耸肩，“我可能连它长什么样都不知道。”

皮克手下飞快的打开谷歌搜索木棉花的图片，然后把手机怼到苏亚雷斯脸上，“快记一下，等下注意观察现场有没有。”苏亚雷斯差点一手肘就打过去。

“严肃点，杰拉德……杰拉德·皮克先生。”拉莫斯有些头疼得看着嬉闹的大个子，他曾经问过对方为什么总能保持这种乐观的状态。因为现实已经足够抑郁，如果连我们都无法保持好心态，又能怎么用客观的态度来看待问题呢，对方笑着吻了吻他的额头。

皮克眨了眨眼举手示意保证听话。梅西有些好奇的看了看两人，觉得皮克的态度有些过分熟捻了，不像是第一次见面的样子，然后视线扫过，落在一双注视着他的眼睛上，对方可能没有料到会被发现，急忙转移了视线，梅西忍不住轻轻弯了弯眼角。

“到了，嘿，这里可真够偏的，那个第一发现人到底怎么找到这里来的。”罗德里格斯第一个下车，一脚踩进了泥地里凌晨时分飘了些小雨，泥土有些湿润，混杂着的落叶腐朽的味道。

“虽然这里偏了些，但是个近道，平时也是有人在走动的。”苏亚雷斯指了指被踩出来的一条小径，“报案人晚上值班到深夜，为了早些回家选择走了这条路，结果发现了尸体。”

“所以已经确定只是个无辜的倒霉蛋，而不是什么表现欲特别强烈的嫌疑人了是吗？”马塞洛接过现场警务人员递过来的手套，环顾了一下四周。

内马尔提着工具箱下车，顺便回答了提问，“没错，他们公司的摄像头还挺高清，证明了他昨天全天都在公司，而昨天早上有人路过，那时并没有尸体，所以基本可以排除他的嫌疑。”

梅西没有参与他们的谈话，事实上下了车之后他就安安静静的巡视了一圈周围的环境，周边的树木确实过于茂密了，牢牢得遮挡在头顶，阳光只能零散的散落在地上，比起阳光明媚的西班牙街道，这里仿佛是另一个阴暗世界。

“这里的感觉让人很不舒服，不是吗？”罗纳尔多默不作声的走到身后，脚尖落在落叶上却悄无声息，像是一只灵巧的猫。

梅西从思考中回神，像是被罗纳尔多吓了一跳，他抬头注视着对方，“没有一个案发现场能让我感到舒服。”

罗纳尔多挑了挑眉表示赞同，然后把视线落在满是泥泞的小径上，“当然。你不觉得，这个凶手很矛盾吗，他……”

“他选了一个偏僻无人问津的森林，却把尸体放在了唯一会有人经过的小路上。”梅西很自然地接过了对方的话，“他不想要女孩尸体被发现，但确又认真给她画了妆，穿上了精致的晚礼服，因此忍不住想要……”梅西停顿了一下，仿佛在思考用什么词合适。

“展示。”

“对，展示，他在展示她。”梅西翻出手里现场拍摄的照片，把它举高对准了案发地，“这是他的作品，他把这些女孩当做了自己的作品展示给众人！这是他的私人展厅，所以他不会选择人多热闹的地方，而是选择只有少数人才会经过的地方，他把第一发现人当做了受他邀请而来的观众！”梅西的思维走的飞快，他看了看罗纳尔多的表情，知道对方抱着和他一样的想法。

“这tm是什么变态心理。”马塞洛忍不住搓了搓手臂，感觉起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“这是一个活生生的人，能是什么样的展品？”

“Muñeca！”梅西和罗纳尔多几乎同时说了出口，“他把这些女孩当做了人偶！”

（四）

“快来看，我发现木棉花了！”内马尔蹲在不远处地上突然出声。众人走过去低头看着内马尔面前的地上，几片散落的桔红色花瓣被雨打湿陷落在泥里，木棉花落，不褪色不萎靡，却也敌不过遭人踩踏，终会陷入尘埃里。

内马尔接过证物袋，仔细得把花瓣完整得放入袋中，梅西执起其中一片，放在眼前仔细观察，“这花瓣虽然被踩踏污染，但还是能看出至少在昨天还是新鲜的花瓣，现在不是木棉花期，也就是说是有人特意培养的对吧？”

“哈梅斯，去查查马德里或者巴塞罗那有没有人在室内或者温室培养木棉的人。”拉莫斯对着罗德里格斯说。

“木棉……”梅西听到罗纳尔多蹙眉低语，转头看向对方，“你想到什么了吗？”

“没什么，我只是在想，为什么是这两个地方？从马德里到巴塞罗那，这两个树林选择是随意的，还是有特殊意义在里面的呢？”罗纳尔多单手抵在树干上，轻轻摩挲着粗糙的纹路，叶片随风而动，阳光顺着叶间缝隙落在他脸上，原本锋利的五官稍显柔和。

梅西抬头看到不由微愣了两秒，罗纳尔多突然转头有些疑惑的看着他，梅西连忙移开视线轻咳一声掩饰尴尬，“我倒是不觉得是随意选择的地点，从凶手的行为模式来看，他是一个很谨慎细致的人，我想他所做的任何事情，都有他的意义所在。”

“如果是这样，我倒是有个大胆的想法。”罗纳尔多接话道，“凶手选择这两个地方原因会不会是因为，木棉花？”

“你是想说这两座山里有木棉花吗？这不可能的克里斯！”马塞洛在一旁叫到。

“也不是不可能，这里是未开发过的山地，除了周边还有人会经过，谁知道山里面有什么呢？大片的木棉不可能，但是如果只是一小块地方呢？”梅西认真思考了一下，扬声附和罗纳尔多。罗纳尔多得意的挑眉看了马塞洛一眼，得到了马蓬蓬白眼一枚。

拉莫斯转头看着莫名默契的两人，撇了撇嘴转头对皮克说，“你去找巴塞罗那的气象局要一份卫星地图，看看能不能发现什么，马德里那边，哈梅斯就交给你了。”两人比了个手势表示了解。

“记得要3，4月份的。”罗纳尔多补充道。

“对了，我有个问题想问。”苏亚雷斯和乌姆蒂蒂从周围勘察现场回来，路过莫德里奇顺嘴问了一句，“第一案的死者身份还没有确认吗？”

莫德里奇有些无奈地耸肩道，“我们几乎试了所有的途径，但在我们来巴塞罗那之前，系统都没有匹配成功，毕竟我们什么信息都不知道，人脸那个系统有多垃圾你们也是知道的。”

皮克在一旁颇为赞同地点了点头，“但如果基本信息里没有，协查通告也没有回应，是不是很大可能是……黑户？”

“你是指偷渡客吗？不得不说我们也考虑过，但没有确实的证明。”哈梅斯在一旁插嘴。

“有试过互联网痕迹搜索吗？这个年纪，应该都会发些INS，Facebook之类的吧？”内马尔抬起头看着在讨论的众人。

“但这个要查的话量也太大了，可能等到结案也确认不了吧？”哈梅斯提出质疑。

内马尔挑了挑眉，一脸自得，“那就是你水平低了，要知道我可是世界级黑客，这点事算什么。”

“世界级黑客？”哈梅斯眼神有些奇怪，“你的黑客代号是什么？”

乌姆蒂蒂听到问话不由的笑出声来，他拍了拍哈梅斯的肩膀，“我告诉你啊哈哈哈，他在网上的代号是KING啊，是不是非常中二哈哈哈！我跟你说，这个绝对是……”

“你可给我闭嘴吧！不说能憋死你吗！”内马尔连忙伸手捂住乌姆蒂蒂的嘴，脸上带着一丝羞恼，没有注意到哈梅斯直视他的眼神，带着丝探究又有些奇怪的味道。

“好了，不要扯开话题了，第一被害人的资料就交给内马尔了，这边哈维告诉我第二被害人的资料已经传到你们手机上了。”拉莫斯挂掉手里的电话。

“这么快？这效率不符合常规啊。”苏亚雷斯从口袋里拿出手机边查看资料边感叹。

“因为受害者父母，来警局报了失踪，经过辨认，确认了死者就是她们失踪多天的女儿。”现场一瞬间有些安静，都默默翻着手里的资料。

作为警察的特别是刑事警察，直到现在都不能习惯的一件事就是面对死者的亲属，因为他们知道，不论说什么，做什么，都弥补不了家属心上的伤痕。唯一能做的，就是找出凶手，让他们得到些许安慰。

“……露西亚·坎贝尔，女，18岁，刚刚结束高中生活，在进入大学前和朋友相约出去游玩，结果几天没有联络，父母还以为是游玩累了没有在意。结果直到今天第四天实在放心不下，找到老师问了同去学生的联系方式，才知道女儿为了帮母亲庆祝生日，提前回家打算给一个惊喜……”莫德里奇默默总结了传递过来的信息，忍不住低声咒骂了一声。女孩在最好的年纪，即将开始崭新的生活，却被凶手活生生扼杀了所有美好的一切，没人知道她在生命的最后几天都经历了什么，都想了些什么……

“我总觉得这里有些奇怪。”梅西皱眉轻点手机，“第一个死者虽然没有查明身份，但基本已经确定属于高危人群。但第二个死者，生活家庭富裕，性格也活泼开朗不属于和人结仇的人，明显属于底危险的那类人，凶手为什么会选择她？准切来说，凶手两次犯案的差距为什么会这么大？”

罗纳尔多接过话题，“一般来说连环凶手首先会选择那些即使失踪也不会被发现的人，等到行为模式成熟后会向其他人群出手，但这个凶手的成熟期，确实过于短了，不符合一般的行为模式。”

“而且第一个现场过于成熟化了，完全不像是新手所为。”梅西抬头看着众人，“你们有没有想过，5.15案不是凶手犯的第一个案子。”

（五）

“不排除这种可能性，但还是没有证据，现在现场情况已经基本收集完了。这样，哈梅斯和内马尔负责信息收集，看看能不能找出第一被害者的身份信息；乌姆蒂蒂和马塞洛留下来再看看有没有遗落；克里斯和梅西回警局询问被害者家属；卢卡和苏亚雷斯去法医那里；皮克跟我走。”拉莫斯拍了拍手示意接下来的工作安排。

“Yes，sir！”

“走吧，梅西。”罗纳尔多对着梅西说，伸手做了一个请的姿势。

梅西看着罗纳尔多的动作不由得轻笑出声，“或许你可以直接叫我莱奥，说真的，见到你之前，我都没有想到我们能这么合拍。”

“那么莱奥，我们……”

“那边的两位大佬，再不来我们就自己走掉了！”罗纳尔多话还没说完，便被趴在汽车门上朝仅剩的两人喊话的苏亚雷斯打断了。

罗纳尔多对着梅西做了个鬼脸表示对苏亚雷斯的嫌弃，梅西看着对方像三岁小孩似的举动，没有忍住嘴角上扬的弧度，他用手捂住嘴企图掩饰，依旧没有掩盖住眼底的笑意，赶紧往车门的方向走去，“快点跟上哦，克里斯蒂亚诺小朋友。”

“是克里斯才对。”罗纳尔多跟在梅西身后强调道。

西班牙 巴塞罗那市警局

刚一走到休息室门口，便听到里面传出来抑制不住的哭声，那是一个母亲的哀悼，罗纳尔多把手按在门把上做了个深呼吸，轻轻的按了下去。露西亚的母亲坐在椅子上把头深深地埋在自己的手心，坎贝尔先生站在一旁安慰失声痛哭的妻子，即使他眉间的皱纹上刻着深深忧郁。

“你们好，我是负责你们女儿案子的警官梅西，这是罗纳尔多。”梅西走到露西亚的父母跟前，轻轻做了自我介绍。坎贝尔女士抬起头来，憔悴的脸色发间夹杂的白发，让这个精心保养过的中年母亲一下子苍老了十岁，她站起来双手紧紧握住梅西前伸的右手，“拜托你们，一定要抓到杀害我的露西亚的那个人渣！”

“请您放心，我们一定会竭尽所能抓到罪犯。”梅西左手轻轻拍了拍坎贝尔女士的肩膀，扶着她坐回椅子上，他转头看了看罗纳尔多，两人坐在另一侧的沙发上面对着坎贝尔夫妇，“为了能尽快抓到凶手，希望你们能尽量多回想些线索来帮助我们。”

坎贝尔先生半搂着伤心的妻子，带着悲伤又坚毅的目光回视两人，“只要能抓到凶手，我们可以提供你们所需要的一切。”

“请你们回想一下，你们女儿在失踪之前有什么奇怪的地方吗？任何情况都可以，不要因为小细节而忽略。”

“奇怪的地方？她在考完大学入学考试之后一直在家，直到和朋友一起去旅行，我没有发现什么不对劲的地方。我的露西亚一直都是个乖巧懂事的女孩，如果不是为了回来帮我过生日给我一个惊喜，她也不会离开她的朋友，也不会……”坎贝尔女士说着说着又忍住不住伸手捂住了脸，把头轻轻靠在丈夫怀里寻求安慰。

坎贝尔先生把妻子紧紧搂在怀里，两个失去所爱的人互相汲取着温暖，“我也不知道这算不算疑点，但是露西亚在去旅行之前，好像整天都泡在网上，我问她，她说是在和朋友讨论旅行的事情，我想着考试也结束了，是该放松的时候，所以也没有在意……”

————————————

“伊万，我们来拿鉴定报告。”莫德里奇推开法医室的大门，对着里面喊道，他好奇的四处看着法医室的陈设，整个摆设一丝不苟干干净净，小细节上却又透露着随性。真的特别伊万啊。莫德里奇心想，又提高了声音，“伊万，你不在吗？”

“来了来了，叫魂呢。”拉基蒂奇从解剖室里出来，带着褶皱的白大褂披在身上，随手摘下口罩揉了揉杂乱的金发，打了个哈欠抬起头看了一眼来人，“卢卡？你怎么会在巴塞罗那，你不是应该在马德里吗？”

“伊万你走的太急了，都没来得及告诉你第一个受害者是在马德里被发现的，所以这次是我们两家警局联合办案。”苏亚雷斯在一旁解释道。

“伊万，我都没有见过你穿白大褂的样子，你果然很合适啊！”莫德里奇凑到拉基蒂奇身边，围着他转了个圈。

拉基蒂奇冲天翻了个白眼，“是啊是啊，毕竟你转系到刑侦的时候我们都还没资格穿上这件衣服。快走吧，我让哈维把专案组的都集合在办公室了，等讲完报告我要回去补觉了，不然我可能会直接猝死。”说完便越过两人直接朝门外走去。

“别这么说嘛，我不像伊万，在法医学上这么有天赋啊！”莫德里奇追上去从后面搂住拉基蒂奇的脖子，整个人几乎要挂在对方身上，熬了三天班的拉基蒂奇被他拉了个踉跄，差点滑倒在地上。苏亚雷斯跟在两人身后，忍不住撇离视线快步超过他们。

拉基蒂奇拖着身后的巨婴打开专案组办公室的大门，众人已经在里面等候。他走到透明玻璃板前把手里的解剖资料贴在上面，顺便把怀里的报告扔给莫德里奇让他分发给众人，接着清了清嗓进入正题，“首先先说说表面伤，很明显的一点是四肢的关节都被打断了，注意一点，凶手在这里没有使用任何辅助性的工具，因为伤痕处找不到硬物击打过的痕迹，我怀疑是被凶手硬生生折断的。虽然痕迹很淡，但是仔细观察还是可以看出在死者的四肢上有轻微的手指抓过的痕迹，从受力角度来看，是朝关节的反方向施力的，并且伤痕有愈合的痕迹，也就是说，死者是生前被硬生生折断了四肢。而且很明显的一点是，第一具尸体留下的痕迹更为明显，也就是说……”

“凶手在进步。”皮克皱着眉插嘴道。

“没错，但不管怎么说，第一具尸体还是过于干净了，你们应该懂我的意思，这一点都不像是一个新手，除非他有什么医学背景。”拉基蒂奇停顿了一下，“当然这只是我的猜测，应该是你们考虑的事情。接下来，说一说真正的死因。”

拉基蒂奇把手移动到两具尸体的面部特写上，洗去了过浓妆容的真正面貌因为时间流逝显得有些可怖，但不难看出，两个女孩的容貌从某种角度来看出奇的相似，“有一点我相信你们肯定注意到了，死者的面部神情格外的温和，像是睡着了一般，这也和她们的致死原因有关。我在死者心脏前面的皮肤上发现了一个细小的针孔，同时在体内检验出了大量的麦角酸二乙酰胺和高浓度尼古丁，我凶手应该是先给死者注射致幻剂导致死者产生了什么美好的幻觉，最后直接往心脏注射了高浓度尼古丁。”

“尼古丁不少见，但如果要能提取出高浓度尼古丁，这可不是一般人能做到的。”梅西看着死者的照片思考着什么。

“所以要把搜索凶手的重点放在化学背景上吗？”内马尔插嘴道，他的网络检索过程不太顺利，实在不知道该怎么进行下去。

“不，寻找化学背景还是过于偏了，不过这可以成为我们确定凶手的一个佐证，内马尔和哈梅斯，你们还是必须要找出第一个被害者的身份背景，然后着重查一下第二个被害者的网络记录，死者父亲说在她失踪之前，曾经长时间沉迷在网络上，你们需要找出她到底在做什么。”罗纳尔多在一旁说。

“但问题是，我搜索了大部分主流平台，根本找不到类似于第一被害人的女孩。”内马尔第一次这么泄气，甚至开始有些质疑自己的能力了，罗德里格斯在一旁拍拍了他的肩膀以示安慰。

“不行，我们不能这么被动下去了，两名死者的死亡时间只相差了五天，没人知道他什么时候会在犯案。”梅西打断了内马尔的对话，“我有一个猜测，仅仅是一个猜测，我之前就说过这很有可能不是凶手的第一案，我怀疑之前凶手就犯过案，但他的模式还没有这么成熟，也就是说他的‘作品’不够完美，作为完美主义者他很可能把死者藏匿起来。”

“你觉得会被藏在哪里？”罗纳尔多问。

“在马德里，发现第一名被害者的山上。”

（六）

梅西和罗纳尔多坐在飞往马德里的飞机上，两人都不知道该说些什么，一时有些安静，最终还是梅西打破了沉默，“说真的，克里斯，谢谢你愿意陪我过来。”

罗纳尔多看了一眼窗外，意外的没有什么特别的表示，“我觉得一个获得过五次西班牙最佳的警员直觉是可以相信的，你不这么认为吗？”

“那你的直觉又是什么？最佳警员先生。”

“我的直觉就是认为你是对的，而且我们现在也没有别的线索可以追查不是吗？”罗纳尔多突然想起了什么，他转过身坐直了看着梅西，“不过我只能拜托我特警队的朋友借几只搜寻犬过来，其它的我可能做不到了，毕竟这不算是一个‘官方’的活动。”

梅西耸耸肩表示自己不在意这个，他指了指平板上内马尔传过来的卫星云图上几块不怎么明显的红色区域，“如果我的直觉真的没有问题的话，那也一定是在这几块地方。并不大，肯定在这周围，如果我的直觉没错的话。”他再次强调了这个。

“怎么你看起来反倒是那个没有信心的人。莱奥，即使错了也没有什么，这个世界上有什么人是完全不会犯错的呢。”

“我只是…有些担心，毕竟谁也不知道会不会已经有另一个女孩子落在他手里了，而我们耽误的每一分钟时间都会让她多一分钟煎熬。警察是世界上最不容许错误的职业不是吗，因为很可能错误的代价是一条鲜活的生命。”

罗纳尔多抬起右手犹豫了一下，安慰似的落在梅西的头顶，细腻的发丝穿过手指带来触电般的手感，他缩回手指蜷在手心，“别再担心这个了，飞机快降落了，准备走吧。”

“你们怎么都喜欢揉我头发…”梅西嘟囔了一句，从口袋里掏出一根珍宝珠剥开包装含在嘴里，糖分可以使他冷静下了，即使这让他看起来可能更小了一些。

即使梅西声音很小，很大程度上只是自我低语，但罗纳尔多还是敏锐的捕捉到了这句话，“还有，呃我是说，谁喜欢这么干吗？”

梅西有些奇怪的看了对方一眼，不知道这个提问的意义是什么，但还是老实的回答了问题，“几乎，我是说几乎大家都干过，事实上从我在拉玛西亚学院开始，他们好像就喜欢这么干了。”

嘿，巴塞罗那的人都有什么奇怪的癖好。罗纳尔多还没有把吐槽说出口便被飞机着陆的机内广播打断了，梅西已经站起来开始整理行李，他只好把到嘴边的话都咽了下去，默默跟在对方身后下了飞机。

罗纳尔多领着梅西上了自己停在马德里机场的车，看着梅西系上安全带，他从车箱里取了一瓶水拧开瓶盖递了过去，边发动车子边说，“我已经叫训练员带着警犬先去指定地点搜寻了，我们直接过去就好。”

梅西看着伸到他面前的水瓶，眨了眨眼接到手上喝了一小口，看着窗外飞逝的街景，“听你的，这是你的地盘。”

性能极佳的越野车穿过马德里繁华的街道，一路往郊区驶去。西班牙暖春的温度让各种植物都自由的生长，周边略有人迹的地方还好一些，越往深林里去，路面崎岖繁复的让罗纳尔多开始怀疑自己的车技。树枝不停拍打在车窗上，罗纳尔多瞥见前方停着的两辆警车，连忙踩下刹车，“看起来前面可能没路了，得下车走了。”

梅西走下车看到引擎盖车门上密布的划痕，焦糖色的眼睛里带着歉意望向罗纳尔多，“抱歉克里斯，维修费让我付吧。”

“嘿，这没什么的，除非你不把我当作朋友。”罗纳尔多看着爱车上遍布的伤痕，忍着心疼装作无所谓的样子往前走，没注意到脚底被落叶盖住的苔藓，脚下一滑直接摔坐在树叶堆里，尾椎骨处传来的一瞬间疼痛让他忍不住发出声音。梅西被这一动作吓了一跳，连忙小跑到罗纳尔多身边担心的蹲下，询问对方的状况。

“嘿我知道你看到我激动，也不用行这么大礼吧！”

罗纳尔多还没来得及回应，便听到前面传来带着笑意的男声，他借着梅西的力度站起来，拍了拍衣服上粘着的尘土，头也不抬的回答来人，“闭嘴吧，卡里姆。”

本泽马不屑的看了看面前的发胶脑袋，“你之前拜托我的时候可不是这个态度，要知道我可是帮你们发现了新线索。”

本泽马的话让两个人的注意力瞬间转移了过去，梅西语气里带着不可忽视的激动，“真的吗，你们是发现了之前受害者的尸体吗，卡…呃，这位先生。”

“卡里姆·本泽马。”本泽马友好地朝梅西伸出手。

“里奥内尔·梅西。”梅西握住本泽马伸过来的手，停顿了一秒有些迫不及待得说，“我们赶紧过去现场看看吧。”

罗纳尔多自然的把梅西的手拉了回来，抬手搂过人肩，保持着把人半搂在怀里的姿势对本泽马抬了抬下巴，“带路带路，快别浪费时间了。”

本泽马几乎忍不住翻白眼的冲动，最终还是决定等案件结束再和某人计较，乖乖在前面带路。没有人迹踏足深林的地上，布满了落叶一层层腐败留下的痕迹，树枝肆无忌惮的挡在路前，越往深处走，树干的形状就越是千奇百怪，死亡还未倒下立在那里，繁茂的枝叶遮挡住了阳光的进入，落下点点光斑。大概走了半个小时，终于看到前方临时拉起的黄色警戒线，本泽马指了指隐约可见的坑洞，“就是那里了，已经通知痕迹鉴定科的人过来了，没想到还是你们到得早。”两人急切的快走了几步，来到坑旁等候的特警队员身旁往里看去。

地上是大约半米的坑洞，还没有被清理干净，女孩躺在那里身上布满了脏乱的痕迹，她的四肢无力的弯曲着，不像是后面两个受害者，精心打扮细心摆放，她就像是垃圾一样被随意丢弃在这里。双眼早已看不清模样，只剩下两个黑洞绝望的看向上方，湿热的气候让尸体开始腐烂，原本青春靓丽的衣物失去了色彩凌乱的盖在身上。

梅西默默的站了一会，为这个年轻的孩子哀悼，然后拿出相机拍下了衣物的特征和脸部的特写，“我把照片给内发过去，看看他们能不能找出她的身份。克里斯，尸体能尽快送回巴塞罗那吗？我需要伊万帮我复原她的样子，我得印证我的一个猜测。”

“你是想看看她的相貌，然后确定被凶手赋予特别意义，最初女孩的样子吗？”罗纳尔多在一旁指挥着刚赶到的警员清理现场搬运尸体，听到梅西的声音转过头来回道。

“没错。而且，我有一个不太好的预感，我觉得我们得抓紧时间了。”

（七）

巴塞罗那的夜色逐渐浓重，暗淡月光勾勒出建筑物模糊轮廓，路灯昏黄，树木枝叶萧索立在道旁。加西亚抬步走在树旁，鞋跟磕击地面发出笃笃声响在寂静中格外清晰，她紧张的握紧了包带，这种寂静环境里任何的声响都能让人无端紧张。她发誓如果下次那个该死的主管再让她加班到深夜，一定立刻辞职！

身后突然响起易拉罐被人踢到摩擦地面发出的响声，加西亚心口猛的一跳，呼吸微微停滞，她颤抖着回头看去。身后空无一人，夜晚的寒风吹的易拉罐往前移动了些许，微微裹紧身上的外套，她松了口气转过身继续向前走。

一只戴着深色手套的手突然出现在加西亚的视线里，口鼻被紧紧捂住，刺激的味道从鼻腔直达大脑深处，挣扎的双手被紧紧拽住直至全身无力的倒下。全身裹在黑夜中的人影把她紧紧地搂在怀里，像是获得了什么珍贵的宝物。

————————————

在下飞机的10小时后，梅西和罗纳尔多再次登上了飞往巴塞罗那的飞机，随同他们一起的，还有第一个无辜被害的年轻女孩。

梅西几乎在下飞机的同时接到了内马尔的电话，手机里传出激动的声音，连站在他身边的罗纳尔多都一清二楚，“莱奥！我找出第一个受害者的身份了！”

“塞莱娜·卡佩，女，22岁。在西班牙无亲无故，至少在系统里没有，职业是酒吧陪酒女，有吸毒史，两个月她工作的酒吧老板来报失踪，同时描述了她失踪时的穿着，我也是从穿着对比确认了她的身份。”

“内，你马上交叉对比塞莱娜和露西亚的所有网络信息，看看有没有重合的部分，我怀疑凶手很可能是从网上确认目标，不管怎么说，网络痕迹里肯定能找出什么线索。”梅西挂断电话和罗纳尔多对视了一眼，两人什么话都没说，直接驱车往警局赶。

梅西一赶到警局脚步不停立刻冲回办公室，端着咖啡杯正打算出门的皮克差点被突然打开的门拍个正着。他冲到内马尔的桌前，声音里带着不可忽视的急切，“内，给我看三个受害者的照片对比。”

内马尔立马调出塞莱娜失踪之前的照片，把它放在后面两个受害者洗去妆容的正面照旁边，梅西示意他再把两张现场带妆照也掉出来。

“果然……”梅西看着面前电脑上一字排开的照片，“单一看二三名受害者的素颜照，两人确实像，但如果加上第一名受害者的照片就可以发现……”

“凶手真正想找的，是化了妆后的样子，也就是和第一名受害者相似的女孩。”罗纳尔多在一旁接到，顺便无视马塞洛控诉的眼神，把他刚刚泡好的咖啡递给梅西。

“凶手选择受害者不应该是是递进吗，为什么反而会相反？”马塞洛见拿回咖啡无望，看着两人认真提问。

罗纳尔多抛了一个“你是傻吗”的眼神给他，“这个世界上长得完全相像的人确实存在，但能找到一个已经是奇迹了，哪里还能再找那么多个。但很明显，他寻找到最相像的反而失败了，之后便只能用化妆来弥补缺憾，但其实后来的女孩不仔细观察，某些特征还是挺相似的。”

梅西还没来得接话便被突然闯入的苏亚雷斯打断，他把手里的照片分给办公室里的众人，“在一个小时前，阿苏塞娜·加西亚的父母等不到值夜班回家的女儿也打不通电话，顺着她回家路找去，结果在路旁找到了散落一地的物品。”

梅西看着手里的照片，猛的回头看着电脑上塞莱娜的照片，屏幕带着反光显得像素有些失真，但还是可以清楚的看出，照片里两个女孩笑的一样开心，一样的……青春貌美。

————————————

幽暗寂静的地下室里，如同寒冬冰面没有任何温度的简易手术台上，拥有一头美丽棕发的年轻女孩安静的躺在上面，闭着眼，脸上不见任何情绪。若不是鼻息间那一缕微弱的气息，真让人怀疑她是否已经离开了这个世界。

“哐！”地下室沉重的铁门被重重推开，在这个狭小又阴暗的空间里异常刺耳，门旁丢弃的铁罐随着撞击滚至一旁遇到墙壁径直停下，铁罐狠狠摩擦墙壁的声音仿若一声凄厉的惨叫，令人毛骨悚然。伴随着越来越重的脚步声和粗粗的喘息，一个黑色的身影慢慢出现在手术台前。

天花板上一盏微弱的白炽灯让地下室有了一丝气息，只是那惨白的灯光像是来最底层地狱的使者，手里拿着长长的锁链顿时寒意逼近，白炽灯映照着手术台上那面容娇弱的女孩，女孩容貌更加清晰了一点。五官不像是西方人所喜爱的那种具有迷人特点的女孩，但无论从哪个角度看都格外的精致，像极了商店里摆放的洋娃娃，每一个角落都是被细心描绘的。

手术台上的年轻女孩慢慢醒来，强效的药力使她的眼皮变得格外沉重，即使是睁眼这个简单的动作也花去了大部分力气。强有力的灯光刺伤她刚刚半开的双眼，加西亚微微皱眉，强迫自己从一团浆糊的思绪中清醒过来努力看清眼前的一切。

一双戴着塑胶手套的手触上了她的脸，在她脸上缓慢的抚过，她想尖叫，声音却仿佛被禁锢在喉头，只能发出一阵无意义的低哑声音。她的眼睛在越来越明显的触感里无意识地睁大，渐渐恢复意识的手指企图抓住些什么，她能感觉到手指触碰眼睑的冰冷，有恶魔在她耳边低语。

“我终于得到你了。”

（八）

“她可不是你的，加西亚夫妇还等着她回家呢。”站在手术台前的男人猛然回头，手指刮过加西亚的发丝，突如其来的疼痛刺激神经，让她忍不住痛呼出声，僵硬的身体因为疼痛微微恢复知觉。

“是谁在那里，给我滚出来！”男人低哑的嗓音带着被人打断的愤怒，从未没合上的铁门望去只能看见无尽的黑暗。最先露出的枪口缓慢显露出全身，罗纳尔多嘴角带着笑意眼神却格外严肃，双手持枪向前，手指紧扣扳机。

“你现在最好离那个女孩远点。”梅西跟在罗纳尔多身后，眉间微蹙，望着躺在手术台上的女孩，示意她压下即将出口的呼喊，不要激怒站在她面前的男人。

男人的呼吸越来越粗重，他抓起置于旁边的手术刀把它压在加西亚脖子上方，企图以此给自己增加底牌。罗纳尔多看着这个动作，收敛了嘴角的弧度，“你不可能快过我的枪，这没有意义。”

“你们怎么可能找到这里，我不可能露出破绽！我做的一切都是完美的！完美的！”男人仿佛没有听见罗纳尔多的声音，他的情绪更加激动了，手微微有些颤抖，刀尖触碰到皮肤渗透出血丝。药效过后逐渐恢复的感官让皮肤划破的感觉格外明显，加西亚咬紧牙关努力压制住痛呼。

“你当然不是完美的，你应该一直都明白这一点，不是吗？安德烈斯·巴蒙德先生。”梅西跟在罗纳尔多身后，两人微微靠近手术台。突然从上方黑暗中直直落下一个四方铁笼，把两人牢牢罩在了底下，同时铁门处发出上锁的金属摩擦声格外明显。

“不，我当然是完美的，你们难道真的以为我毫无准备吗？虽然我的确很惊讶你们能查到我的身份。”巴蒙德突然笑了起来，一改刚才愤怒的表情，他一手把刀紧按在加西亚带着血丝的脖颈上，另一只手从阴影中伸出，得意地甩着迷你遥控器，“好了，亲爱的警官先生们，把你们手里的枪扔出笼子。”

罗纳尔多脸上有一瞬间的惊讶，但他很快便收敛了表情，他耸耸肩把子弹夹从手枪中卸下扔到看不见的角落，示意对方自己已经毫无威胁。

梅西仿佛没有被意外打断一样，他用一种平静的，聊天般的语气看着巴蒙德说到，“你不想知道我们是怎么找到你的吗？”

也许是失去了威胁的两人让男人放松了警惕，刀尖微微松开了紧贴的皮肤，巴蒙德兴致盎然地挑眉看着两人，微抬下巴示意自己确实挺感兴趣。

“不得不说你确实在网络上下了很大的功夫，一开始几乎从IP上确认你的身份，但同样的隐藏IP的手法实在太具标志性了。即使你抹去了所有的聊天记录，但有一个和所有受害者有过接触还用同一种手法抹掉痕迹的人，即使恢复不了信息，也几乎可以断定他的嫌疑了不是吗？”梅西话锋一转，带着些微的自豪，“更何况我们有两个真正顶尖的高手在，他们很快就挖出了你的身份以及名下所有的房产，我们只不过是凑巧被分到了这里。很快，得到通知的所有人都会赶到，而你，是逃不掉的。”

“但在此之前，我会带着我的宝贝消失，而你们，我亲爱的警官，将会一起死在这里。”巴蒙德不屑地看着两人，他已经断定他们失去了威胁，转而把注意力重新放回加西亚身上。他轻柔的抚摸过女孩脖子上的伤口，带着些怜爱的姿势，完全不顾女孩轻颤的身体，“她可真美，不是吗？”

“是啊，精致的像一个无瑕疵的人偶，找到这么像的人不容易吧？”梅西接话到。

“你也是这样认为的吗？我找了那么多人，但在木棉花下见到她的第一眼就认定了。”被人认同的感觉让巴蒙德更加兴奋了起来，他温柔地抚开被汗水沾湿在脸颊上的发丝，眼神里带着终于得到的狂热，“她会成为我最完美的作品！”

“像是那个，你从小一直羡慕，被你母亲抱在怀里的人偶一样吗？”

梅西的话让巴蒙德的瞳孔瞬间收缩，他脸上的笑意刹那褪去，“闭嘴！”

“那个在你妹妹意外丧生后，被你母亲当做替身，一直抱在怀里，你妹妹生前最爱的玩偶。”梅西像是没有感受到对方开始激动的情绪一样，他自顾自的继续说着，“你羡慕她们不是吗，不管是你妹妹还是那个玩偶，她们总是能牢牢占据你母亲的注意。你的母亲宁可把关爱给一个人偶，也不愿意分给你一丝一毫，你嫉妒，你愤怒……”

“我没有！”巴蒙德的表情逐渐狰狞起来，他转头狠狠盯着铁笼中的两人，“我才不在乎那个婊*子的关爱！她就是个离了男人就不行的废物！那个小婊*子也是，她们一脉相承！可笑她这种人还以为有真爱，还不是被那个男人狠狠抛弃！她竟然因为这就疯了，哈哈哈哈，废物！”

“但至少，你的妹妹是在期待下出生的不是吗？而你，确实她人生污点的见证。”梅西似乎知道用什么话最能激怒对方，他轻描淡写的把埋在巴蒙德心里最深的刺一点一点拔了出来。

“我让你闭嘴！你聋了吗！”巴蒙德的眼睛瞪的几乎充血，他的牙关因为愤怒不停地颤抖，胸口起伏着呼吸格外粗重，手指紧紧握住遥控器，边缘的棱角几乎要磨破皮肤，他却毫无感觉。

梅西微抬着头，毫不畏惧地只直视他的眼神，“你母亲至少勇敢地追求过真爱，你却是一个只会寻找替代品的可怜虫，即使又重新做出了一样的人偶又如何，你永远，永远都得不到你母亲哪怕一丝一毫的关注！”

“我TM让你闭嘴！”巴蒙德控制不住自己走向了铁笼，双手狠狠地砸在铁栏杆上，发出刺耳的碰撞声，眼神狠厉地盯着梅西，仿佛要把他生吞活剥才甘心。

在巴蒙德手触碰到栏杆的同时，梅西突然向后一撤，罗纳尔多猛地透过空隙抓住对方的手腕，五指用力一扭一拉，同时脚狠狠地踹在腹部。巨大的疼痛让巴蒙德的手部神经条件反射，遥控器从微微松开的指间滑落，罗纳尔多顺势抬起脚后跟轻踢，梅西弯腰捡起，按下升起开关。

巴蒙德因为疼痛几乎不受控制地倒在地上，罗纳尔多从后腰掏出手铐把他双手紧拷，压低声音在凑近他耳边，“现在你知道，谁才是赢家了吗？”

巴蒙德看着梅西走到手术台前，扶起早已泪流满面的加西亚，温柔的阿根廷人把女孩搂在怀里轻声安抚，企图让她稍稍平静下来。他嘴角突然扬起，脸上带着疯狂的笑意，“你们以为，你们就能出的去吗！”

“什……”罗纳尔多的话还没问出口，便听到了突然出现的“滴答”声，“该死的！莱奥，他设置了炸弹！”

一同听到熟悉的声音响起的梅西，第一反应便是扶着几乎走不动路的女孩来到门前，“克里斯，快把门打开！”

“没用的！这扇门的开关并不在那里！”巴蒙德看着几乎要把遥控器按破的罗纳尔多，疯狂地笑了出来，“你们陪我一起死在这里吧哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“Shit！”罗纳尔多控制不住地砸了手里的遥控器，塑料外壳受不住剧烈的冲撞而变得粉碎，他冲到门前，抬起脚狠狠地揣在门上，看起来破旧的铁门摇晃了一下，依旧稳稳的立在原地。

梅西快步走到巴蒙德面前，单手抓着领口把他提了起来，语气罕见地带上了愤怒，“肯定有打开的办法，你之前是打算离开的……”

“但我不会告诉你们，反正我出去也是得死，不如拉你们一起和我陪葬，我也是赚了不是吗！”巴蒙德笑着看向对方。他确实不想活着出去了，梅西几乎立刻就从他的眼神里得出了结论，不可能从他口中得到答案了。

滴答的声响越来越急促，罗纳尔多的衣服早已被汗水浸湿，汗水从额角滑落，顺着棱角分明得脸庞渗进衣领，他能听到女孩带着绝望的低声啜泣，能听见巴蒙德疯狂的笑声。

我要死了吗？罗纳尔多在意识到这个的时候，脑子里仅剩下的想法是，结果我们还是没能救下最后的女孩，还有……我都没来得及像莱奥表白呢。

“莱……”就在罗纳尔多打算说出口的一刹那，门被猛得从外面踹开，刺目的探照灯带着皮克身影映入眼帘。他几乎是瞬间跃起，带着摊坐在地上的加西亚来到门外，同时转身呼喊梅西。

梅西惊喜地看着突然出现的发小，单手把巴蒙德从地上提起来，拖着他往门口走去。突然，巴蒙德抬脚前踢，勾住梅西的脚踝用力往后一带，顺着倒下的姿势凑到他耳边带着笑意，“你就陪我一起，死在这里吧！”

炸弹的轰鸣声瞬间响起，巨大的冲击力把门外的众人狠狠地甩了出去，罗纳尔多单手护住加西亚，后背狠狠地被掼到墙上，头部受到的剧烈撞击让他的意识一瞬间丧失。在意识恢复的刹那，他已经感觉不到浑身伤口带来的疼痛，仅存的意识让他冲到还被尘土碎片笼罩的门口，心口巨大的痛意盖过了一切。

“莱奥！！”

（九）

“咳……克，克里斯……我在这……”梅西的声音很低，在巨大轰鸣造成瞬间耳鸣声中几不可闻，但罗纳尔多还是准确捕捉到了这轻微的低喃。他几乎要停止跳动的心脏在声音入耳的瞬间又重新恢复了活力，他穿过空气中弥漫的尘土，拖着疼痛感开始蔓延的双腿，踉跄着走向发声地。

罗纳尔多几乎在见到梅西身影的刹那，感觉全身的血液终于回到了原本属于它们的地方，他用尽了全身的力气拥抱住了被尘埃掩埋的人，尽管他剩下的力气实在很难支撑住两人的重量。

梅西抬手轻轻拍了拍对方的背，示意他有些勒疼自己了，近距离接触爆炸的冲击，让他浑身上下没有一个地方是完好的，五脏器官仿佛被紧紧压缩在一起，口中弥漫着铁锈格外明显。但他还是尽力回抱住了罗纳尔多。

“我没事，我没事克里斯……不要担心……”迟来的晕厥感让梅西的意识渐渐剥离，在彻底丧失感官的前一秒，他仿佛能听到罗纳尔多大声呼喊的声音。

一周后 巴塞罗那市墓园

罗纳尔多和梅西穿着黑色西装安静地站在给来人鞠躬致谢的坎贝尔夫妇身后，看着一字排开的墓碑，女孩们笑靥如花的面孔永远停留在了最美的一刻。

看着人群渐渐散去，两人上前把手里的花放在露西亚的墓碑前，纯白的花瓣微微散落，随着巴塞罗那的夏风消失在远处。坎贝尔夫人紧紧握住两人的双手，在得知凶手在爆炸中丧生后，她什么话都没说，只是安静地收敛了女儿的遗体，同时为两个远离故乡，孤身漂流的女孩安置了最后的容身之处，让她们无处安身的灵魂得到了安宁。

梅西走在罗纳尔多身边，看着穿着正式和平时完全不同的样子，轻声地说，“你们明天是不是要回马德里了？”

“对。”

“这样的……”梅西轻轻吐出三个字，便没有了下文，只是就这么安静地走着。巴塞罗那即使是墓园的设计也延续了一贯的风格，只是少了那些荒诞活泼的色彩，显得格外神圣庄重。

就这样两人一路无言走到车边，眼看着梅西把手按在了车门把上，罗纳尔多实在忍不住，一把将他反手按在车门，语气里带着急切又有一丝懊恼，“你真的没有什么要对我说的吗？”

梅西看着紧张到快要屏住呼吸的人，忽然笑了出来，酒窝里盛满了笑意，焦糖色的眼眸认真地看着对方，“我还在想你能忍到什么时候呢，克里斯先生。”

“什，什么？”罗纳尔多突然有些紧张了起来，他的问话还没来得及说出口，便被起身而上的小跳蚤牢牢的堵住，温润的唇触到一起，和他梦中的感觉一模一样。我真的不是在做梦吗？罗纳尔多思绪有些微的恍惚，然后他听见那个梦里的声音。

“我喜欢你呀，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多先生，你呢？”

罗纳尔多什么话都没说，他把他的男孩牢牢锁在怀里，狠狠地吻了上去。

我爱你，至死方休。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 注：我不知道自己有没有写清楚，但这里还是解释一下：巴蒙德的母亲是一个妓女，因为一次意外有了第一个孩子，也就是巴蒙德。后来她遇到了真爱，他们结婚了有了一个女儿，生活很幸福，而巴蒙德就变成了她肮脏过去的见证，因此是带着厌恶情绪的。后来女孩因为意外不幸丧生，真爱也因为种种矛盾而抛弃了她，她因此神智变得不清醒，把她女儿生前最爱的玩偶当做自己的孩子一样来宠，而把巴蒙德当做生活再次不幸的罪魁祸首。  
> 从犯罪心理学的角度来讲，很多连环凶手的契机是因为小时候的不幸而带来的心理扭曲，从小的生活环境会对之后的性格造成很大的影响。当然我很不专业，再次强调！


End file.
